In the related art, in a building site or in a site of civil engineering work, a user touches up a point to be corrected or performs a measurement of dimensions by using a drawing printed on paper. However, since in the above-described sites, there are cases where a huge number of drawings are to be used or where there is no desk or space for the touch-up on the drawings with a writing material, the user is obliged to bear a great burden for carrying the drawings printed on paper/performing such work using the drawings.
Therefore, using the drawing data to be printed on paper and controlled by a drawing database or the like with a terminal device such as an ultraportable tablet-type terminal device attracts the attention.
FIG. 1 shows a tablet-type terminal device 50 in a state in which drawing data (a design drawing) is displayed on a display screen 51. By displaying the drawing data with such the tablet-type terminal device, the user is capable of viewing, confirming, touching up and correcting the drawing easily in the sides as described above. Therefore, convenience to the user is significantly improved in comparison with the case where the drawings printed on paper are used.
In the invention described in Patent Document 1, an image processing apparatus which is capable of setting a ratio between actual dimensions and a copied image as needed, and is configured to allow an image in the actual dimensions to be figured out easily by facilitating recognition of magnification relationship between the copied image and the actual dimensions is disclosed.